Shinobi Threesome
by MapleLeaves-VodkaBottles
Summary: FINALLY! The finished and FINAL -sorry- version of 'Shinobi Threesome' is here! I WILL NOT UPDATE IT! SasuNejiNaru .pwp. plz R


I am SOO sorry this took so long! Okay, this is the full story to "Shinobi Threesome". I've deleted the excerpt and replaced it with this. Hope you all enjoy it!! And when I write a fic with all three characters (SasuNejiNaru), you can rest assured it will be a threesome, just because I like Naru- chan with both Sasuke and Neji!! And I'll write a special fic just for you UcHiHaHyUuGa!! Thank you for your reviews, all of you!!

* * *

Shinobi Threesome

He tried to keep his harsh breathing under control as he humped the doorframe, trying to create some kind of friction for his aching cock. He gripped the wood to keep from falling and swallowed hard at an attempt to moisten his dry throat. He could feel his pre- cum sliding down the underside of his cock and sweat trickling down his neck and forehead. He had removed his forehead protector to reveal the green curse mark that adorned it.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji was spying on two certain genin from team seven fucking each other into the sheets, and neither one had pink hair.

* * *

It was dark, except for the light the moon gave off, and the only sound to be heard was the creaking of a bed and the sounds of moans and labored breathing. And the occasional encouraging words.

"Nng, yesss. Yeah…. Uuh… AH!"

"SO… TIGHT! OH GOD!"

"FASTER! AHHG…. SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The Uchiha prodigy and the blond Kyuubi tamer had finally come and Neji slumped against the door.

"We know you're there!" Sasuke managed to choke out in a hoarse voice.

"Come out!" Called Naruto in very much the same tone. Neji stepped out from the shadows. They stared at each other for a while with lust- glazed eyes. Neji's arousal was evident, which resulted in the major hard- ons that Sasuke and Naruto regained. Sasuke, being the seme that he was, decided to take the initiative and throw the sheet to the floor.

The sight of the Raven and the Fox being in the position they were in made a groan sound from the Byakugan wielder, which threatened to show, whereas Sasuke's Sharingan already had.

Sasuke was on his back with Naruto lying on top of him, back to chest. Naruto's legs were spread wide, revealing the fact that Sasuke was still inside him. Neji swallowed hard. Sasuke's hands came up to massage Naruto's twitching manhood and the twin sacs beneath it, while Naruto's sweat and cum- slicked fingers reached down to tease the hole Sasuke's dick was currently inhabiting.

Neji had had enough torture. He practically tore his clothes off and slithered his tongue from Naruto's weeping head to his swollen lips. The blond shivered and convulsed at the feel and Sasuke gasped and arched his back at the sight and feel of Naruto's muscles clenching around his groin. Neji kissed Naruto hungrily when he felt Sasuke's hand slide around his head, entangling his fingers in the long, brown locks.

Sasuke looked at the erotic scene above him and began moving his hips, moaning at the friction he created with Naruto.

Neji and Naruto were so into each other, they didn't notice when Sasuke slid out from under them. Sasuke just sat back with his legs spread wide, stroking himself while watching with appreciation. When Naruto wrapped his legs around Neji and Neji slid his cock into Naruto's body, Sasuke grinned and crawled onto Neji's back. Sasuke spat in his hand and slid his middle finger into Neji's awaiting backside. Neji stopped and tensed.

"Now Neji, Naruto _hates_ hesitation," Sasuke breathed shakily. Neji looked down at Naruto, whose eyes were tinted red. Neji inhaled sharply. His eyes were shut I pure bliss and his blond hair 

clung to his face. Neji felt claws tear at his back and winced, moving his hips and making Naruto squeak. Sasuke now had three fingers inside Neji, moving them in scissors motions. Neji was panting now.

Slowly, _oh so slowly_, Sasuke removed his fingers and placed his cock at the tight entrance. He slowly pushed in. Neji gasped and arched his back, unwittingly pushing deeper into Naruto. Sasuke bent over Neji to kiss his little fox while sheathing himself completely inside Neji's body. Neji watch with lust clouding his eyes. Sasuke saw this and gently took Neji's head in his hands, guiding him to Naruto's lips, which he all too happily took. Sasuke kissed the green curse mark on Neji's forehead before sitting up on his knees and rolling his hips, causing Neji to roll his own hips into Naruto.

Sasuke took Neji's hips in one hand and Naruto's long neglected member in his other, pumping Naruto in time with his thrusts. Soon, all one could hear, if they listened, was the moans of the three genin.

Sasuke collapsed on Neji, who collapsed on top of Naruto.

"You know, spying on people isn't really as rude as everyone thinks it is," Naruto said after his breathing leveled out. Neji rolled his eyes and Sasuke just grinned.

'_Leave it to Naruto,' _they both thought.

* * *

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! But here it is, the finished version of "Shinobi Threesome". I'm leaving it at this. Sorry about the ending, even I think its lame, but for some reason, I couldn't think during this fic…… weird. XP Anyway, tell me what you think, your reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
